Finding the Truth
by Crystal Sora
Summary: 4 years ago Ash left following a different path then what was expected of him, what happens when what happened to him that changed his mind happens to Gary, will they find out the truth behind what’s gone on in the past and present...


**Finding the Truth**

Part: 1 (29th Feb 2008)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon;

Editor: Sliferservant

Description: 4 years ago Ash left following a different path then what was expected of him, what happens when what happened to him that changed his mind happens to Gary, will they find out the truth behind what's gone on in the past and present, and what had it got to do with them, and has happened to Ash.

Both summary and title are in progress

Ok I've had this idea going in my head since before Ash went off to the Sinnoh region, and before the new Sinnoh pokemon came out, I just couldn't get a good story line going.

"blah" - Talking, 'Blah' - Thinking, "_Blah"__ - _Pokemon speeking (will just be their name for now)

* * *

A quick visit

Brown eyes glanced around the small town he once called his home, the place that up until 4 years ago, he'd return to after every journey, now it was a reminder of what he used to be, walking to the outskirts of the town, he saw what appeared to be a heated battle between two trainers, one had a Squirtle while the other had a Bulbasaur, clearly they where starter trainers, just got their first pokemon and now they there 'testing' what they had, he found it touching, he remembered his first battle was not with a trainer but a pokemon, well a flock of pokemon, which in the end gained the trust of his strongest and most loyal pokemon, Pikachu.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he saw the lab come into view, the last time he was there was 4 years ago, after Gary's Electivire beat his Pikachu, it was what happened afterwards that changed, he had planed to go to the Sinnoh region, and compete in the Sinnoh league, but something happened to change his mind.

Flashback starts here

4 years ago

He was sitting with Pikachu in a nearby tree, he was thinking about his past journeys he was in deep thought, his eye around about the surrounding lab, his house, his eyes came to a halt when he spotted a man, he had, from what he could tell in the darkness, he was dressed in what could be seen as he had his back to Ash, was a pair of pants and a cape, a Blaziken was standing next to him, Ash could hear what the man was saying,

"The league said that he lived here but I don't see him, I'd expect him to be at home, but I don't want to knock as I have to give this to him in person after a battle of course, you up for it Blaze?"

"_Blaziken_" the pokemon replied.

Who was this person looking for? Knowing his luck it would be Gary, but asking him wouldn't hurt, and climbing down from the tree wasn't exactly quiet as he had hoped it would have been, as soon has Ash reached the ground, this caused the man to turn around and chuckle,

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked after seeing the Pikachu by Ash's feet.

"Yeah I am, what's it to you?"

"How about a battle? I'm eager to see if what I'm told is true."

It wasn't like Ash to turn down a battle.

"It'll be a one on one battle; I choose Blaze, and you?"

"Pikachu" Ash replied determined to win this battle.

"Ok then, I'll start this, Blaze, use Blaze Kick."

And with that the battle started, trainer and pokemon giving it all they had, but in the end there could only be 1 winner, both pokemon where exhausted, either one of them could win, all it took was one attack.

"Blaze, use Fire Blast!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Both attacks recoiled with force sending both pokemon back, Pikachu was the first to fall then Blaze, a tie even though Ash thought it was a loss, the man had said it was a tie,

"Blaze, you did well return." he called his Blaziken back in its pokeball for a nice long rest while Ash picked up Pikachu.

"Well Ash what I've heard and seen is true, just as I thought, so I here by give you this, and maybe one day we'll meet again in battle."

Smiling he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter,

"Take this" he said as Ask took the letter, the other turned to leave after that.

"Oh, and by the way, encase you wondered, the name is Kai."

And with that Kai called upon his Pidgeot and flew off into the distance.

Ash slowly opened the letter.

It read.

_Greetings Ash Ketchum,_

_We from the Mouton League would like to invite you to take part in our tournament, this is a once in a life time offer, if you choose to decline, you will not get another chance to join, if you do choose to come, please head to the dock at midnight and look for a dark ship and show this letter to the captain, we hope to see there._

_Mouton League Leader_

'This is a once in a life time thing' Ash thought, suddenly thoughts of the Sinnoh league went out of his mind he could do that after this place, it was a once in a life thing.

And with his mind made up, he left leaving all but pikachu at the lab, his hat at home; he left to start over again. He only left one note that was addressed to everyone which said,

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll be back, I don't know when, but I will._

Flashback ends here

That was 4 years ago, now he was doing what Kai had done, a simple letter had to be delivered to Gary Oak, he had already delivered similar letters to May, Drew and a few others.

This one was different from the others; he wanted to battle Gary, to see how much he'd gotten stronger.

He spotted Gary but he looked like he was locked in battle, with none other than Team Rocket, Jessie and James as well as Meowth, he somewhat had missed them, but he had other 'teams' to deal with in Mouton, it appeared that help was needed, reaching to his belt he pulled a pokeball, pressed the button, it was now we would make himself known,

Jessie and James was doing their usual 'try to capture all of Ash's pokemon' well mainly Pikachu, but after Ash's 'disappearance' they went for his other pokemon when they said he had abandoned them.

Gary was trying his hardest to get Ash's pokemon back, his Umbreon was trying, but in the past 4 years they had not battled as much, he felt that they had won this battle and they would have Ash's pokemon until.

"Meganium, Go Use Razor Left on the net!" a shower of sharp leaves came flying at the net that held all the pokemon, shedding in seconds and freeing the pokemon, then came,

"Pikachu use Thunder on their balloon!" and with a flash of lighting Team Rocket was sent flying with their usual 'we're blasting off again'.

"Wow I never thought I'd say this about them, but I've missed hearing that" Ash said more to himself and Pikachu than anything else.

Gary stood there in shock, as Ash walked over to could only be his Meganium, fed it a treat then returned it to its pokeball, Ash's appearance also shocked him, Black was the main colour, he had grown a lot, his hair was straight, ending just above his neck, part of it covered his face, still it was raven black, he stood dressed in black baggy jeans which were held up by a belt, he wore a black tank top which seemed to be over a crimson red long sleeved shirt, two black leather studded bracelets and black fingerless gloves, around his neck was a cape that was black but it's inner lining was a crimson red the only bit off colour apart from black also around this neck was a small necklace, it looked like a small pokeball with a lightning bolt on it.

"Ash?" it came out like he was just trying to clarify that Ash was there and was not seeing things.

"It appears you haven't battled much, have you Gary?"

"Well if someone didn't leave, when maybe I've have a chance to."

"If you say so Gary, how about you give me a battle now."

He didn't know why he agreed, maybe is was due to how Ash was acting, his pokemon watched as the trainers, battled, it was a rematch Electivire vs. Pikachu, but only this time the out come was different.

Gary found it hard to make any of Electives attacks effect Pikachu, Pikachu had indeed gotten quicker, able to doge most attacks; the ones that hit didn't do much damage. But every battle had to end, Elective fell, making Pikachu the winner, but unlike the Ash he knew, no cheering, Ash just walked over to Elective, pulled out some kind of liquid inside a tub, it looked some sort of medicine, he pulled the lid off and dipped his fingers in to it, and smeared the stuff over Electives wounds,

"There that should help" he said.

He repeated the same thing to Pikachu, who had a few wounds, before placing the tub into his messenger bag which was also black; he then pulled out a letter and handed it to Gary.

"Take this." was all he said before calling upon a Dragonite, and flying off.

Gary would have tried to stop him, but he was still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Well what do you think, sorry it some places it a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, please review this is my first Pokemon story, I want to know if i should continue it. 

Crtsyal Sora Out


End file.
